poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Data-Traverse Town and Arrived in Data-Crash Bandicoot World
Road Runner saw Ace Unconscious so he peak him Ace: Ugh. Huh? Road Runner peak him harder Ace: Ouch! He get up and he's not in Acmetropolis Road Runner: Beep Beep! He ran off Ace: Wait! Strange? He ran off too, and he's in Traverse Town Ace: How did I... Bugs: (Voice) Hey, Ace. Are you okay, Doc? Ace: I'm fine. Bugs! Where was I? What happened to me now? Bugs: You've must have been taken someplace else. Tell me about what you see around you. Ace: I think I'm in the Town. Wait a minute! The city! What happened back at the City? Bugs: (Voice) All the blocks are gone. You did a good job, Ace. Ace: Phew. I'm glad to hear that one. So, now I'm in the strange town... but why? Is this place full of glitches, right? Bugs: (Voice) I don't know, but I can be. Would you mind checking out and look around the town? Ace: Sure. I'll find something that can help me. Bugs: (Narrating) Something strange was happening in that world too. Spike, Tom and Jerry decided to go investigate. You took off to find them, because you promised Giroro you'd bring them back safe and sound. Daffy: Man, this brings back some memories. Wile: Oh, yeah, I remember it, too. Daffy: That's where we met Ace on our first adventure. Wile: And also Pururu, Tororo, Taruru and Garuru, too. I wonder how those guys are doing? Bugs: Cool. So that's where you four became friends. Wile: I have a question for you. When the journal got all digitised, we found the old entries, was it? So, does the mean the Road Runner that wake Ace up is the Road Runner that's just made out of Data? Bugs: Why do you ask, Wile? Wile: Well, I wondering if there are data version's of all of us inside there, too. Bug: Hmm, you have a good question. Tweety, what do you think? Tweety: I'm going to say, Bugs, that I don't actually have an answer from that question. As you can see, the bugs are blocking our access to all of the data. It's quite possible that the entire data world has been fragmented, and that it's not a whole entity like we first thought. We just don't figured it out. They look confused and Daffy got it Daffy: Wait a minute! Is alright! Ace is the Hero! Wile: Of course. He's the Super hero from Acmetropolis! Bugs: Of course, I'm sure my Grandson will lead us to the answer. Bugs: (Narrating) When you found Spike, he had a fragment of light. You send him back to Giroro 's and then you found tom. He had a light fragment, too. Then you found Jerry, and one more light fragment. They created a symbol, but with a piece missing. After that you took Jerry and heading to Giroro's. Ace and Jerry are walking in the 1st District and they saw a blCk coated man Ace: Jerry, run! Go to Max's and wait! He ran off Ace: I hope you happy for all the troubles you did! Then the Black Floated Person gave him a Glowing Piece Ace: What's that? Wait a minute, is this another fragment? He saw Black Coated Person gone Ace: What the? Where did he go? He bring a Glowing fragment and it created a Symbol and it looks like Moon Ace: I knew it. This is exactly like the Symbol that guy left for me back at the city. Bugs: (Voice) Ace, can you hear me? Ace: Bugs. I found another Symbol like the one from the City. If this works the same way as the one before, all I have to do is defeat whatever enemy is inside this Symbol. Bugs: (Voice) Let me see if I understand... You're thinking this one might do the trick too? The source of the glitches for the world you're in might be inside that Symbol? Ace: Of course! I'll crawl inside and give that thing piece of it's own medicine. When I finish, the town will be okay! Well, I have to try. Bugs: (Voice) Alright, but just promise me that you'll be fine, Ace. Ace: You can count on the Guardian of the Universe! He aim his sword to the Symbol and he got it He is Glowing after the fight Ace: Did you see this? How do you like this? He saw the Blocks again Ace: How come the Blocks still here? Am I missing something? Bugs: (Voice) That's Heartless power must be lingering. But don't worry. All you have to do is to use YOUR power, Ace, and that'll end the glitches here once and for all! Ace: Use my Power? Bugs: (Voice) That's right. You've got a power that's yours alone. Use the Sword and get the Symbol for good. Ace: Okay! Here I go! He aim his Sword to the Symbol and he got it, and he saw all the Blocks gone Bugs: Thank you, Ace! Because of you, this world's mystery is solved. Ace: Right! But... what about that guy in the black hood? I mean, he could be the one behind this whole mess. Back at the Castle They saw Ace's Signal gone, And then the Alarm is Beeping again Tweety: It's another Entry. They look at the Journal and it has new Entry Bug: Strange, it looks to m like a new message gets added every time a world inside the journal's repaired. Daffy: Of course! Just like before. They saw a Video, and it shows Ace, Duck, Wile and Taz holding hands together, and Road Runner saw a Portal over there and he went there. Video has ended Daffy: That's weird? We were there... Was Road Runner with us? Tweety: Well, I don't know write anything like that in the journal. Wile: Hmm, do you think that maybe the journal is trying to tell us something? And they saw a Heartless Bugs: (Gasp) Heartless!? Tweety: Here in the Castle!? But why? Bugs is fighting Bugs: Looks like we have troubles around here. They are going to leave, but the door is stuck Bugs: What the? It's stuck! Daffy: Hey! Bugs: Open up! Wile: Let us out! Tweety: This is getting bad. Bugs: Well, you guys. I hate to tell you this, but we're trapped. Daffy: We're what!? But there could be Heartless roaming around the Castle. Then they heard an Alarm from the Monitor, and they look at the entry Tweety: What is that? Bugs: "Undo the Hurt to unbar to way." Wile: You, we trying. It said we've already undone some of it, was it? Bugs: Well, then, we'll just have to keep going repairing the journal's data as fast as we could. They saw the World's Monitor Tweety: Bugs, I think Ace just might've reached the next world! He press the button, and it shows Ace is the Ship Daffy: But we have to do something about the Castle. Bugs: I am worried as you are, Daffy but right now our best hope is fixing up the Journal. Daffy: Alright. Ace: Man, look at this blocks. Bugs: (Voice) Ace, can you hear me? Ace: Of course. I can hear you. But where'd the Scott go? I was just there a second ago. Bugs: (Voice) I wish I know, Ace. But I can't figure out what's happening. It's all a really big mystery. The only thing I can think of is that maybe when you defeated the enemy in the Symbol, you were sent someplace else. I look at the Message that way, "Undo the Hurt to unbar the way." That might mean that mending the hurt in one world is the key to opening up a road to the next world. Ace: I don't know much about what's happening. What I do know is that, after I defeat the enemy, I ended up right here. And from the looks of this place, this world could probably use some help. Bugs: (Voice) I think you're right, Ace. And if this world's like the others, in order to fix it you'll have to find the Symbol, and defeat whatever enemy is hiding inside. Ace: But if I do that, then I'm just gonna... get send off into the unknown again, won't I? I fine with that! Sure, I'll help in any way I can! I'll go and track down whatever it is that you need me to take care of. Bugs: (Voice) That's great, Ace! Thank! Then he saw Coco and Crash surrounded by Heartless Ace: What the? Coco: Someone help us! Ace: The Heartless! You two better run! I got this! They ran off, and Ace defeated all the Heartless Coco: Wow! Thank you, for saving us. Ace: You two, alright? Coco: We're fine. And thank you, um... have we met before? Ace: What, me? I'm Ace. And you. Coco: I'm Coco and this is... Ace: What's wrong, Coco? Coco: I really don't know why, but I can remember even him! Aku-aku has appeared Aku-aku: Their minds is fading much like me. Ace: What are you saying? That they have amnesia? Aku-aku: Not only for them, but everyone else is as well. Things have become quite weird, can't you tell? Ace: So the Bugs have caused everybody to have weird problem with their memory? If that's true, I better find the Symbol quickly and make this world okay. Coco: I think I... If you're looking for a Symbol, I believe me and him saw one somewhere. Ace: What? Where is it? Coco: Well, I just can't remember. Aku-aku: What could she and him remember when their memory's dismembered? Perhaps an inkling could help get their thinking? They saw a Glowing data over there Ace: What is an Inking! Aku-aku: An linking is for you o figure out. If you find on, this will be forgotten. Or is it that is ill be remembered? He left Ace: Wait! Don't go. I'll be back in a minute. He left to get the Inking Ace: Could that be an Inking? "Crash." I wonder if that's he's name. Coco: What was your name? On, if I could only... Ace: Maybe it's... Crash? He show them an Inkling. And it went to Coco Coco: Yes, that's right! That's right! His name is Crash! Ace: Alright! That's great! Your memory is back! So that symbol, do you have any idea where you might have seen it? Coco: Well, let me think for a moment. If I recall correctly z it had a sort of Glowing. Ace: Of course! Do you know where it is? Coco: Not. I'm afraid I'm still ever so mindless. Aku-aku: The mindless that's bogging could be unclogging with just a little prince of Memory jogging. Ace: Alright... So if I keep on giving them inkling, they'll eventually remember where they saw the symbol. But where could I find more Inking? Aku-aku: Perhaps, you could look around and find them. One will never knows... Ace: Alright, Coco, Crash, I'll be back with more stuff to help you remember. Just stay right here. Coco: Alright. Then They saw a Black Coated man ????: That's right. Sort it out and end the hurt. Our world still aches... and your next road still awaits. Ace: Can you tell what you want!? He disappeared Tweety: They're inklings? Bugs: Does that word ring some kinda fell for you, Tweety? Tweety: In the Reports, do you happen to remember what it was that they called Marina? Bugs: A witch who changes memories? Tweety: (Gasp) That's right. He bring his journal Wile: Hey is that your second journal, Tweety? Tweety: All the strange occurances taking place in these worlds, are about the first journal, in which "Thank Marina" was written. But as far as I can tell, the second journal seems to be okay. Bugs: Are you saying Marina may have something to do with it? Tweety: Well, isn't be sure about this, but I have a feeling that they may be what's going on Bugs: Hmm. I guess we better wait and see what happens. Ace: Coco, Crash. I'm back. Coco: I know you're here to help me remember what we've forgotten. Ace: Of course. He give them the inklings and they finally remembered Coco: Me and Crash has finally remembered! Let's see, I was playing games with Crash, and then Dr Cortex captured me. Crash and Aku-aku has went off to save me from him. And then Crash saved me from him. And that's how we ended up here. And then Aku-aku said to leave this ship, he's wants us to go the that floor we been... That's right! Cortex's Room is whrre me and Crash saw the Symbol! Ace: Alright! You remember everything, haven you? Coco: Yep, and it's all because of you. Thank you. Ace, would you like to show me the way to Cortex Room? Ace: Sure. Let's go! They went off and a Black Coated Person is behind them ????: The Truth lies through the Symbol. And with it, true memories. He disappeared Cortex: Well, Well, Well... if it isn't Crash, Coco and their new friends. They saw Cortex up there Coco: Listen Cortex, we are here to ! look for something. They look around Cortex: Oh really? All of the ways here are my ways! Only I decided who get to look around or asquare. Coco: Cortex, Listen. We're just in quite a hurry for this. Cortex: Not really. This time! I want you all to stand the trial at once! Ace: What? They went to stand the Trail Coco: Cortex, please! We didn't do anything wrong! Cortex: Do I believe that lie? More proof that you're the thieves who made off with my memory! Ace: It wasn't their fault, it was the Bugs, who did it! Cortex: So are you saying you did it? You and and those insects! Coco: Cortex, there's no evidence like that! Cortex: There is now! I say you are guilty! That the verdict! Capture them! Coco: What's should we do? Ace: Coco, you and Crash found the Symbol. Where is it? Coco: Up there! On that Cage! They saw a Symbol that looks like a Crystal Ace: Great! Thanks! He ran off Coco: Ace, where are you going? Ace: I have to try and find a way to get to that Symbol. You should escape while you two can! Coco: We will, but... Ace: I'll be okay, you better run! Coco: Okay, but don't let his Henchmen catch you! They ran off Cortex: Don't let that Bunny get away! After him! He finally got the Cage Down, so he use his Sword to the Symbol and he got it Bugs: That's great! Looks like Ace has got that world repaired. Tweety: It's happened just like we thought! Almost line's shown in up in my journal! "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone." Daffy: Oh boy. Wile: Boy, that must be the door's still locked. Bugs: "Undo the Hurt to unbar the way." I think there are other worlds in the journal that are still gonna need our helps. Tweety: I wonder how Ace is doing. Bugs, do you think he's opened up a path to another world? The monitor show a Him and the Black Coated man Tweety: (Gasp) Look at that! It's him! At the Monitor Ace: I have you now! Okay, Doc! Are you the one who has been causing the Glitches? Duck: This world has been connected. Memory and reality now stand tied. It's time for you to learn the Truth. He went to the Portal Ace: Hey, hold on! Bugs: (Voice) Ace! You better go after him! I think he know something. Ace: Sure! I'm on it! He went to the Portal Back at the Castle Tweety: How can we know who it was? Daffy: Maybe he's from the Organization 18 Animals? Wile: But we Defeated, already. Bugs: Don't worry, Ace will catch him. Then we'll know who it was? They heard a noise coming from that door Daffy: Who's that? Wile: I think it's Mac and Tosh. But it was Ace the Bunny Bugs: What the!? You're here!? Ace: That voice... Bugs? Is that you? I was just... following that guy, and.. Then the Monitor is Showing Something Tweety: Bugs! Look at the Monitor! It show a Monitor of them, Then a Black Coated Person has appeared from the Data All: (Gasp) And the Data has changed the Black Coated Person and it was Duck All: Duck? Daffy: Grandson? Duck: Nope, not really. Much like Ace there, I'm just zeroes and ones that look like someone you know? They look confused Duck: Memories used to fill Tweety's Journal- but when they were pulled apart and then stitched back together, Bugs appeared. It was these bugs that kept the book from being completely restored. Of all the possible vessel to protect the data, i was chosen from the journal's pages. The full set of memories was transferred inside of me to shield them from corruption. They still look confused Duck: So, for that... what i really was is Tweety's Journal-. Tweety: You're my Journal? Duck: Yep. He press the Button and the Monitor show the Entry Duck: My friend from another Datascape, took the liberty of importing all of you to help solve the mystery of this entru. Daffy: "Important" like what? Duck: You all don't have a clue? They nodded Duck: (Sigh) I'll explain this to you. Minutes later All: (Gasp) Bugs: Datascape? We're inside the Journal? Duck: Of course. He type the Key word and then Mac: (Voice) Bugs! Bugs! Tosh: (Voice) If you can hear us! Please, say the word! Bugs: Mac, Tosh? At the Real World Bugs: (Voice) Mac, Tosh? Tosh: We finally found them! Mac: The room was empty when we can back, and we were searching the dste for you ever since. At the Monitor Wile: But if Ace was here with us. And Mac and Tosh were looking for us outside, then that means... Bugs: It means we are in the Datascape, just like Duck said. Duck, is there anyway for us to go back to the real world? Then the Alarm has showed up Tosh: (Gasp) Oh No! Mac: Someone's trying to break into the date from the outside! Duck: (Gasp) Hacker! He's is typing the Keyboard quickly Duck: If it is true. That means, there's no way back from here. Tosh: You have to leave befor- Then they didn't Heard Mac and Tosh anymore Bugs: Mac? Tosh? Duck: Great! The link to the real world has been cut now. Daffy: This is just perfect! But what about a good news? Duck: If we can repair that link, a new pathway should open. All: (Cheered) Duck: But for that, if these bugs weren't around. All: (Sigh) Ace: I don't know what happen, but... you're saying you can't get back home? Don't worry. Then I'll go smash those bugs for you. Daffy: You can!? Wile: That's best! Bugs: Ace, you are amazing! Ace: Of course, that what Friends are for. Okay, I better go now! He left the Castle